


Conceal

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, SO, this happened, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to write some Lawstein smut for Court, and this train wreck happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal

Carmilla leaned in close, her smile dangerous and her eyes dark with lust, a combination that Danny would never admit to loving. Not that she had to. Carmilla already knew, and that's why she did it, teased the tall redhead. The dilation of her lovers pupils were from more than a change in light, and she reveled in it, the power.

Of course it was a bit cruel in a room filled with a bunch of people, but department meetings could be boring, and well, she lived on the edge.

"Carmilla, people are going to see," Danny murmured discreetly, trying to extricate herself from Carmilla's grasp, failing to dislodge the arm that was around her waist.

"So what if they do, Ms. Lawrence?" Carmilla asked, her lips curling into a mischievous smile, although she reluctantly let her arm fall back to her side.

Danny just rolled her eyes in reply, focusing her attention on the rest of the room in an attempt to make the red fade from her cheeks. "Come on, let's just go get a seat."

To Carmilla's delight, and Danny's discontent, they found themselves sitting at one of the back tables.

"I swear you planned this," Danny accused softly, not letting her voice reach their tablemates.

Carmilla just smirked in reply. "Don't give me too much credit, sweetheart," she replied. "Although you won't find me complaining."

* * *

 

It was a good ten minutes into the superintendent's lecture when Danny's gaze snapped down, eyes alighting on the hand that had just found a new home... on her thigh.

"Carmilla!" Her whisper was urgent, and louder than she attended, the looks that she got from the other teachers at their table making her sink back into her seat.

Carmilla waited until everyone had settled back down and the attention was off of them to make her snide comeback. "Smooth, English," she muttered, grinning.

Danny glared, but turned back to the speaker, trying to ignore the hand that was slowly sliding itself closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. She couldn't believe that Karnstein would dare- well, maybe she could, but maybe that was what worried her. The idea that she might, and that Danny couldn't stop her. The idea that she might not want to stop her.

* * *

She focused on her breathing, controlling it, making it steady.

'Don't let in, don't let them see.'

God, she had been spending too much time around children. Although her blu-ray edition of Frozen sitting at home in her cabinet could offer a different reason for why her mind automatically ran to the animated movie as a distraction.

Carmilla was grinning beside her, and her hand... this should never be happening in a middle school. This should never be happening in public, especially not to Danny, to the newest hire at this school.

She should never be sitting in the back of a classroom with her girlfriend's hand down her pants. With her lap covered with a jacket. With those slender fingers-

'Conceal don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know.'

* * *

 

The door slams loudly, and Carmilla is pushed up against it, her laughter cut off by the soft lips that pressed insistently, harshly, against hers, and the hands that reflected the path that her's took earlier, reaching down and unbuttoning her pants.

She was used to being shorter by now, and she always was, until she wasn't, and oh God, the grin on that girl's face could make her pants fall off faster than they were being pulled down, her underwear following, being replaced instead by warm breath, and a warm tongue, and she arched against the door, no reasons for her moans to stay quiet, no audience to please with a lie.

Just them, them and their bodies, and the exquisite pleasure that they could give each other, that they had been giving each other. The pleasure that she was getting, her hands tangling in Danny's bright hair as she called out Danny's name, over and over, louder than softer, until she was breathless, and she slid down the door, and they were once again face to face.

That girl shouldn't look so smug.


End file.
